Protector
The Protector is a boss in and, since the Battle Mountain update, an optional boss in , and also a summon in all versions of EBF4; it also appears in the Data Bunker in the v2 update of EBF5. It is a powerful robot built by the ancient cat civilization to protect their empire — even after the destruction of the Kitten Kingdom, the Protector continues to guard the ruins. Appearance The Protector is a large and bulky quadrupedal robot, created by hollowing out a chunk of limestone and filling it with machinery. While its front part is relatively well armored, with only just enough stone carved out to mount its optical sensor and its four stone legs, its back features a large amount of exposed machinery that, thankfully, is never exploited by the characters in-game. Its armament includes a turret mounted at the top which can fire Runes or explosive shells, a pair of small cannon hidden under its front armor, and a giant drill hidden at the bottom that also doubles as a powerful energy cannon. Much like Akron, Protector's appearance in EBF3 changes as it takes damage (when crossing the 64.5% and 31.5% HP marks) — the rocky parts of its body become cracked and worn down. In EBF4, it is always in the worst condition. Overview Initially, the Protector will primarily attack with drill stabs, stomps and blasts that mostly deal physical non-elemental, and damage. Periodically, it will use its turret to summon various types of Rune reinforcements, which can buffs their allies and perform a suicidal attack at low HP. As it gradually accumulates damage, the Protector will have an increasingly high chance to use a powerful laser beam attacks which can deal massive magical damage to the entire team — the player will be warned beforehand with the Protector spending a turn to Charge its cannon, with the animation color telling which element the attack will have (Yellow for , orange for non-elemental (EBF3)/Bomb (EBF4)). In EBF3, it is fought at the end of Kitten Kingdom Ruins. In the Battle Mountain update of EBF4, Protector appears as an optional mini-boss located one screen above the main entrance to the Temple of Godcat, behind a stone door that's opened once all four Blood Orbs can be collected simultaneously (after opening the alternate entrance behind the Goldenbrick Resort weapon shop). The foe guards two chests containing its summon and the Knight Armor. Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Protector cannot be debuffed further than to -20% of a stat. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 , and attacks. Summons Plasma and Barrier Runes. |HP = 4500 |Atk = 6.6 |Def = 4 |Mag = 6.6 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 3.5 |Exp = 1000 |AP = 65 |SP = 65 |Gold = 650 |fire = 100% |thunder = 100% |ice = -80% |earth = -80% |poison = 100% |bomb = -80% |wind = 100% |water = -80% |burn = 100% |stun = 100% |freeze = 100% |psn = 100% |stagger = 100% |syphon = 100% |death = 100% |atkdown = 50% |magdown = 50% |defdown = 50% |mdedown = 50% |accdown = 50% |evadown = 50% |item1name = Plasma Ball |item1chance = 100% |item2name = RAM Chip |item2chance = 100% |item3name = Plutonium Core |item3chance = 100% |item4name = Titanium |item4chance = 100% |item5name = Honeycomb |item5chance = 50% |item6name = Sushi |item6chance = 50% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Protector is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 by 70%. |Attack8 = Thunder Charge |Target8 = Self |Type8 = None |Element8 = None |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U |Notes8 = Charges to fire Yellow Hyperlaser. On Epic difficulty, also buffs by 70%. |Attack9 = Orange Hyperlaser |Target9 = All |Power9 = 140 |Type9 = Magical |Element9 = None |StatusChance9 = 100% |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 120% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Syphon9 = U |Berserk9 = U |Notes9 = Requires and expends Charge. |Attack10 = Yellow Hyperlaser |Target10 = All |Power10 = 200 |Type10 = Magical |Element%10 = 100% |Element10 = Thunder |StatusChance10 = 20% |StatusStrength10 = 1x |StatusIcon10 = |Acc10 = 120% |Crit10 = 10% |RdF10 = 10% |Syphon10 = U |Berserk10 = U |Notes10 = Requires and expends Thunder Charge. On Epic difficulty, is immediately followed by Thunderstorm. |Attack11 = Thunderstorm |Target11 = All |Power11 = 25/5 |Type11 = Magical |Element%11 = 100% |Element11 = Thunder |StatusChance11 = 5% |StatusStrength11 = 1x |StatusIcon11 = |Acc11 = 100% |Crit11 = 10% |RdF11 = 10% |Syphon11 = U |Berserk11 = U |Notes11 = May be used only in conjunction with Yellow Hyperlaser. |Attack12 = Launch Runes |Target12 = Varies |Type12 = None |Element12 = None |Syphon12 = U |Berserk12 = U |Notes12 = Attempts to summon 4 random Runes. For every Rune that couldn't be spawned, uses Mega Blast. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc2 = 100% |Crit2 = 10% |RdF2 = 10% |Syphon2 = U |Berserk2 = U |Attack3 = Ground Pound |Target3 = All |Power3 = 50 |Type3 = Physical |Element%3 = 50% |Element3 = Earth |StatusChance3 = 20% |StatusIcon3 = |Acc3 = 90% |Crit3 = 10% |RdF3 = 20% |Syphon3 = U |Berserk3 = U |Attack4 = Mega Blast |Target4 = All |Power4 = 70 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Bomb |StatusChance4 = 20% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 100% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = U |Berserk4 = U |Attack5 = Bomb Charge |Target5 = Self |Type5 = None |Element5 = None |StatusStrength5 = 3x |StatusIcon5 = |Syphon5 = U |Berserk5 = U |Notes5 = Charges to fire Orange Hyperlaser. On Hard and Epic difficulties, also applies . |Attack6 = Thunder Charge |Target6 = Self |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 3x |StatusIcon6 = |Syphon6 = U |Berserk6 = U |Notes6 = Charges to fire Yellow Hyperlaser. On Hard and Epic difficulties, also applies . |Attack7 = Orange Hyperlaser |Target7 = All |Power7 = 220 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Bomb |StatusChance7 = 70% |StatusIcon7 = |Acc7 = 120% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Syphon7 = U |Berserk7 = U |Notes7 = Requires and expends Bomb Charge. On Hard and Epic difficulties, status chance is increased to 100%. |Attack8 = Yellow Hyperlaser |Target8 = All |Power8 = 180 |Type8 = Magical |Element%8 = 100% |Element8 = Thunder |StatusChance8 = 50% |StatusStrength8 = 1x |StatusIcon8 = |Acc8 = 120% |Crit8 = 10% |RdF8 = 10% |Syphon8 = U |Berserk8 = U |Notes8 = Requires and expends Thunder Charge. On Hard and Epic difficulties, status chance is increased to 80%. |Attack9 = Launch Runes |Target9 = Varies |Type9 = None |Element9 = None |Syphon9 = U |Berserk9 = U |Notes9 = Attempts to summon 4 Runes, which can be Plasma or Barrier. For every Rune that couldn't be spawned, uses Big Blast. |Attack10 = Big Blast |Target10 = All |Power10 = 40 |Type10 = Magical |Element%10 = 100% |Element10 = Bomb |StatusChance10 = 20% |StatusIcon10 = |Acc10 = 100% |Crit10 = 10% |RdF10 = 10% |Syphon10 = U |Berserk10 = U |Notes10 = May be used only in conjunction with Launch Runes. }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusChance5 = 25% |StatusStrength5 = 30% |Acc5 = 120% |Crit5 = 10% |RdF5 = 10% |Notes5 = Is only used immediately after Ground Pound. Debuff chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack6 = Mega Blast (Hand Bomb) |Target6 = Random |Power6 = 420/3 |Type6 = Magical |Element%6 = 100% |Element6 = Bomb |Acc6 = 150% |Crit6 = 10% |RdF6 = 10% |Notes6 = Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack7 = Quad Blast (Hand Bomb) |Target7 = Random |Power7 = 560/4 |Type7 = Magical |Element%7 = 100% |Element7 = Bomb |Acc7 = 150% |Crit7 = 10% |RdF7 = 10% |Notes7 = Will not target the same player twice in a row unless they have Target or no other targets are available. |Attack8 = Charge |Target8 = Self |Type8 = None |Element8= None |StatusStrength8 = 1x |StatusIcon8 = |Notes8 = Charges to fire Orange Hyperlaser. Also gives a 100% Magic Attack buff on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack9 = Orange Hyperlaser |Target9 = All |Power9 = 250 |Type9 = Magical |Element9 = None |StatusChance9 = 100% |StatusIcon9 = |Acc9 = 150% |Crit9 = 10% |RdF9 = 10% |Notes9 = Requires and expends Charge. |Attack10 = Thunder Charge |Target10 = Self |Type10 = None |Element10 = None |StatusStrength10 = 1x |StatusIcon10 = |Notes10 = Charges to fire Yellow Hyperlaser. Also gives a 100% Magic Attack buff on Hard or Epic difficulties. |Attack11 = Yellow Hyperlaser |Target11 = All |Power11 = 280 |Type11 = Magical |Element%11 = 100% |Element11 = Thunder |StatusChance11 = 30% |StatusStrength11 = 1x |StatusIcon11 = |Acc11 = 150% |Crit11 = 10% |RdF11 = 10% |Notes11 = Requires and expends Charge. Status chance increased to 150% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle Logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * 4th turn and then every 6th turn → Passively summons two exemplars of either of the following into slots 1 and 5: Thunderbird level 25, Black Clay level 24, Light Clay level 24, Gunslinger level 24, Swordslinger level 24. * 7th turn and then every 6th turn → Launch Runes; * Charged → Orange Hyperlaser; * Thunder-Charged → Yellow Hyperlaser; * >64.5% HP → Stab (1/5), Double Barrel (1/5), Ground Pound (1/5), Mega Blast (1/5), Charge (1/5); * ≤64.5% HP → Stab (1/6), Double Barrel (1/6), Ground Pound (1/6), Mega Blast (1/6), Charge (1/6), Thunder Charge (1/6). Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * 4th and then every 3rd turn → Launch Runes; * Bomb-Charged → Orange Hyperlaser; * Thunder-Charged → Yellow Hyperlaser; * >65% HP → Stab (1/4), Double Barrel (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Mega Blast (1/4); * ≤65% to >32% HP → Stab (1/6), Double Barrel (1/6), Ground Pound (1/6), Mega Blast (1/6), Bomb Charge (1/6), Thunder Charge (1/6); * ≤32% HP → Stab (1/4), Ground Pound (1/4), Bomb Charge (1/4), Thunder Charge (1/4). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Start of turn: * Summon score ≥ 3; ** <32% HP → Summons either a Light or Dark Clay. ** <65% HP → Summons either a Red, Blue, Light or Dark Clay; if Foe Remix is enabled, summons either a Light Clay, a Dark Clay, a Swordslinger or a Gunslinger instead. ** Otherwise → Summons either a Red or Blue Clay; if Foe Remix is enabled, summons either a Gunslinger or a Swordslinger instead. * Summon Score increases by 1 if there's 2 other foes left, by 2 if 1, and by 3 if no other foes are left (checked at the start of the Protector's turn), and resets to 0 after summoning foes. Unlike most other similar bosses, the score increase happens after the summon check, essentially delaying its resummoning by 1 turn. *Summoned foes will be at the same level as the Protector. Action * If Thunder Charge was used last turn → Yellow Hyperlaser; * If Charge was used last turn → Orange Hyperlaser; * <49% HP → Double Barrel (1/6), Ground Pound (1/6), Mega Blast (1/6), Quad Blast (1/6), Charge (1/6), Thunder Charge (1/6); * <65% HP → Stab (1/6), Double Barrel (1/6), Ground Pound (1/6), Mega Blast (1/6), Charge (1/6), Thunder Charge (1/6); * Otherwise → Stab (1/5), Double Barrel (1/5), Ground Pound (1/5), Mega Blast (1/5), Charge (1/5). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 25%; ** <39% HP → Ground Pound; ** Otherwise → Double Barrel. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Protector ignores the status on players. Strategy EBF3 Equipment Earth and Bomb resistance are vital for defending against the majority of the Protector's attacks. resistance is also advisable if one wishes to avoid being stunned by the Protector's Yellow Hyperlaser attack. Bomb-based skills and weapons are especially useful for dealing with most of the enemies summoned by the Protector, as well as dealing more damage to the Protector itself. Matt * Hats: Genji Helmet, Soldier Helmet * Armors: Genji Armor, Army Jacket * Swords: Dragon Killer, Gaia Axe Natalie * Hats: Thunder Bauble, Star Hairclip * Armors: Green Dress, Camo Skirt * Staves: Thunder Spear Lance * Hats: Genji Helmet, Soldier Helmet * Armors: Genji Armor, Army Jacket * Guns: Thunder Core, Heavy Claw, God Hand Battle While dealing as much damage to the Protector as possible is vital, it's also important to play defensively and use healing spells and defense buffs often to withstand attacks from the Protector and its allies. Additionally, the players should dispose of any foes summoned by the Protector as quickly as possible, as many of them are high-tier foes that can cause major problems if left unchecked. Runes in particularly should be handled with great care as they will suicide bomb the players if brought down to critical health; it's important to get the hang of using skills that can take them out completely. Summon In EBF4, Protector is also available as a summon. Prior to the Battle Mountain update, it could be obtained from the bottom-right chest in the Lost Ruins; the update has switched its location with the Supernova Limit Break — it is now obtained from the right inside chest on the four Blood Orb pedestals screen, right after defeating Protector as a boss. -- |Acc = 150% |Crit = -- 10% |RdF = -- 10% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Trivia * The Protector has similarities to the Reaverbots from the Mega Man Legends series of video games. Both are large, mysterious robots found defending ancient ruins, and both tend to have a large red "eye". In terms of body shape, the Protector vaguely resembles the Harin Reaverbot from Mega Man Legends 2. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes Category:Bosses Category:Summons